dove_olivia_cameronfandomcom-20200213-history
Maddie Rooney
Madison "Maddie" Rooney is one of the two main protagonists alongside her twin sister Liv Rooney in the Disney Channel original series, Liv and Maddie. She's the tomboy compared to her sister, but there are times where she reveals her girly side. Aside from Liv, Maddie has two brothers and parents who work at the school that she and Liv attend. Liv, Joey, and her all attend Ridgewood High School. Maddie, whose popularity as an outstanding student in school and talented basketball phenomenon, finds out that things may take an unexpected turn when her Hollywood star sister, Liv, makes a triumphant return to their Wisconsin High School. Despite the fact that her sister is a star, Liv learns to respect Maddie for who she is. As of now, Maddie seems to be confident in herself, not letting her sister's fame get to her. Her catchphrase is "Bam! What?!", which she often says after proving a point or winning in a discussion. She is currently dating Diggie as of the episode Move-A-Rooney. Maddie is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Maddie is a very nice and thoughtful girl. She is very athletic and even considers herself an athlete. Maddie becomes the captain of the girls' basketball team and can often be seen shooting hoops in the backyard of her house. Even though she and Liv are complete opposites, she still gets along with her very well and is excited when she returns. Maddie is driven, smart, and very witty. She loves to win and doesn't really show her feelings as much as Liv does. Biography Background History Maddie is super excited that Liv returns home from Hollywood and happy to share things with her that she couldn't with her while she was away. Appearance Maddie has blonde hair and green eyes, like her twin sister, Liv. She has glasses and always wears her hair in a ponytail, but lets her hair down occasionally. She usually wears very simple clothing such as jeans, sweaters, and is not as bold with her style as Liv is. She started to wear more girly clothing in Season 2 instead of wearing sweatpants and workout wear. When preparing for the dance, she shows her tomboy side. She doesn't take Liv's fashion advice about avoiding wearing sneakers to the dance. It is shown she has trouble when wearing heels. What sometimes annoys Maddie is that everyone says that Liv is cute, although it doesn't seem practical to Maddie because Liv and Maddie have the same face. Maddie is a very pretty tomboy who chooses high tops over high heels and she is a very good player and is just like her sister. She doesn't let anyone bring her down. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Maddie is a very good basketball player. Basketball is one of her many talents. Maddie also is very determined and competitive, which helps her play to her full potential. Weaknesses Maddie is weak at flirting. She doesn't seem to know how to talk to Diggie, despite Liv's constant advice in the first episode, though later she can talk to him casually. Although Diggie likes the way Maddie flirts, Liv does not. She is also weak at hiding her nervousness. Also, some may consider Maddie (mainly Liv) weak in fashion. Maddie usually dresses down and doesn't worry too much about her outfits. In Twin-A-Rooney, Maddie even wears high tops with her dress when going to the dance, even though Liv disapproves. Relationships 'Family' Liv Rooney (Older Sister, Best Friend) Maddie and Liv are best friends and twin sisters. They tell each other personal things, and always want to help each other out. There are times they gets into an argument/fight, but they always get over it and make up. When they were in 2nd Grade, they made a "corny" art project together. On the project, they wrote: Sisters by chance, Friends by choice. The two were very excited to see each other again when Liv decided to come home after her TV show: Sing It Loud, ended. After Maddie told Liv not to do anything about her and Diggie, she didn't listen and tried helping her out by asking him out for her. They may have many differences, but they always put their differences aside and help each other. The pair care about each other very much, and would do anything that would make each other happy. Joey Rooney (Brother) Joey and Maddie get along pretty well. Parker Rooney (Brother) Maddie and Parker have a good brother-sister relationship, when Liv was in Hollywood Maddie and Parker played and made up games together. They enjoy spending time together and they have a lot of fun. Karen Rooney (Mother) Karen and Maddie have a close relationship, though Maddie is more a daddy-girl and Liv more a mommy-girl. In Moms-A-Rooney, Maddie and Karen take part in a historical society’s annual mother-daughter weekend of pioneer living. Pete Rooney (Father/Coach) Pete is Maddie's father and basketball coach, he coaches the basketball team (including Maddie). 'Friends' Diggie (Close Friends/Boyfriend) Maddie and Diggie are close friends. They appear to get along great and are very simliar to one another. When Diggie tried to ask Maddie out, she tried to flirt back, failing miserably as her response. Maddie explained to Liv how she wanted Diggie to go to the dance with her and how she had a crush on him. Later on, after Maddie tells Liv not to help her out with her boy problems, Liv takes it a different way and asks Diggie out, pretending to be Maddie. He rejects, but then later explains to Maddie that he knew it wasn't her because she didn't the cute thing she did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. They start dating in Move-A-Rooney '(Best friends) ' Willow and Maddie seem to be really good friends as they are on the basketball team together. Trivia *She has been playing basketball with her dad since she was 5. *It was revealed in Sleep-A-Rooney that her full name was Madison. *Maddie is an athlete and is on the girl's basketball team and happens to be the captain at Ridgewood High. *In Twin-A-Rooney it is revealed that Maddie plays with her charm bracelet when she is nervous. *Her good friend and boyfriend is Diggie. *"Bam! What?!" seems to be Maddie's catchphrase *Maddie is a tomboy compared to Liv. *Maddie and Joey are the only two people in their household to wear glasses. *Maddie loves to win. *She likes to be competitive. *It is unknown why Maddie and her twin Liv Rooney got blonde hair, while her parents and brothers have brown/black hair, perhaps her parents are carriers of the trait for blonde hair. *Maddie's team number is 5. *Maddie's favorite local restaurant is "The Hoosegow", an Old West-themed steak and rib house; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *When the girls pretend to be one another, they refer to it as a "Switch-a-Rooney"; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *The first time the girls pretended to be each other was when they were six; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *Maddie volunteers at a local senior center teaching a fitness class; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *It is revealed in steal-A-Rooney that Maddie hates the mall. *In Sweet 16-A-Rooney it is revealed that Maddie is the younger twin as she was born on the 6th. *She loves chicken pot pie. *She has a girly-girl side to her, but she is mostly tomboy, while her twin is the opposite. *Her best friend is Liv. *Maddie doesn't know how to make a left hand turn. (switch-A-Rooney) *She didn't really want Liv to play Tristan in "Space Werewolves". *Maddie is more academic, compared to her sister Liv. *She often uses the number 5 due to her thinking that 5 was her lucky number until the events of Sweet 16-A-Rooney. *Her most common catchphrase is "Bam! What?" *She was grounded to go to the mall for six months *She doesn't like going to the mall. *Willow said that Maddie reminds her of Joey Rooney. *She tried to make Willow forget about Joey and concentrate more on practicing softball. *Maddie became girly for the first time in Shoe-A-Rooney. *She failed her driving test in Switch-A-Rooney. *The main difference in looks with Liv and Maddie is that Maddie has straight hair and glasses, whereas Liv has curly hair and no glasses. *She volunteers at a local senior center teaching a fitness class *Maddie's favorite restaurant is The Hoosegow an Old West themed steak and rib house. *Liv and Maddie's dad went to the same school as them when he was younger *She lives in Stevens Point, Wisconsin *Maddie's dad led her to basketball championship. *She, her sister Liv Rooney, and her mother all wear size 10 shoes. *Her address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. *She's team captain of her basketball team. *In Flashback-A-Rooney, Maddie joins the Junior Olympics Team *It was implied in Twin-A-Rooney that Maddie was born first as Liv quoted 'You stole my face' where Maddie replied 'I had it first' but was later revealed that Liv was born first on Sweet 16-A-Rooney. *Maddie has a secret poetry journal and it's sparkly. (Song-A-Rooney). *Maddie's catchphrase started when she was about 10, and it was revealed how she got it, in Flashback-A-Rooney * In Space Werewolf-A-Rooney, Maddie tears her ACL in her knee, and needs surgery, and this temporarily prevents her from playing basketball. She also cannot participate in the Junior Olympics that she joined. Gallery Dove Cameron Roles